Total drama Zombie Cap 9
by zicaneborgen
Summary: durante su estadia en la base militar de Washago, Hather y Jsopeh siguen teniendo una tension entre ellos, la cual se hara a un lado por una tragica situacion que se hace presente.


**Cap. 9 Ataque y caída:**

Joseph, Raken, Heather, Duncan, Gwen, Leshawna, Courtney e Izzy habían pasado su primera y última noche en esa base militar, en la mañana por la mañana, los sobrevivientes, excepto Heather por estar en la enfermería y Joseph y Raken por el simple hecho de no conocerlos, tuvieron un despertar muy jubiloso de parte de los soldados quienes descubrieron de quienes se trataban, sus estrellas del Reality show del momento el preferido por los soldados en su mayoría, sus personajes favoritos de isla del drama.

Hubo toda clase de lugares en donde pedían que pusieran sus autógrafos, balones, fotos, cuadernos, cascos, pecho, vehículos, etc. Su fama llegaba hasta las orillas más lejanas de ese enorme lugar y empezaron a ver más familiarización entre los sobrevivientes y los soldados, sobre todo con aquellos quien les había salvado la vida a primera instancia y con los que tuvieron más contacto al llegar ahí, que eran Brush y Grace.

Grace, después de llevar a Chris a las evacuaciones masivas que se estaban llevando a cabo en Toronto, llego solamente a dormir, había trabajado mucho el día anterior y por consecuente, estaba demasiado cansada, lo único que hiso fue dar su reporte e irse a cualquier lugar cómodo que encontrara para acostarse y cerrar los ojos.

Brush por su parte, vigilaba la enorme muro que separaba a la tierra infectada con el recinto militar, mientras leía una vieja revista de sobremesa y oía música en su I pod, escuchando como los que tenían tiempo libre, se divertían con las cosas que habían encontrado en los alrededores, como balones de baloncesto, de Futbol, consolas Xbox con gran variedad de videojuegos y una que otra guitarra que se escuchaba en ese lugar. Teniendo envidia de no poder tener un tiempo así con sus camaradas.

Así se paso el tiempo mientras los sobrevivientes esperaban el aviso de su retirada hacia los transportadores del lago, hacia la vía segura y tranquila que habían añorado desde hace mucho. Ya tenían todo listo solo para que el barco estuviera listo, que podían regresar a sus vehículos y que iban a ser escoltados por los Humvees militares al puerto que estaba no ha mas de 3 km del recinto militar.

Eran ya más de las 4:30, el cielo se había enfriado por la lluvia del día anterior haciendo que una densa niebla se esparciera por todo el campo, solo siendo detenida por las barreras de la base, haciendo que su interior fuera el único lugar visible. El barco no daba ningún aviso sobre su situación, sin embargo, eso no preocupaba a los sobrevivientes quienes se habían familiarizado un poco con los soldados que habitaban ahí, Duncan, Raken y Leshawna jugaban basquetbol con los demás, Izzy contaba su experiencia una y otra vez sobre lo que había pasado en la reserva, Gwen y Courtney solo platicaban mientras paseaban por el enorme lugar viendo los helicópteros, vehículos, armas, etc.

Y Joseph, solo esperaba el momento de las visitas a la enfermería, que eran más o menos pasadas de las 5:00 de la tarde, por cuestión administrativa. El beso inocente que le había dado a Heather el día pasado, era el primero que Joseph le había dado en todo el viaje, y era la primera acción que él hacia consiente, sabiendo las consecuencias, y no siendo cegado por ninguna cosa exterior.

Finalmente, el momento había llegado, la enfermería estaba abierta a cualquiera, entonces Joseph, tomando fuerzas, fue hacia donde Heather estaba hospitalizada. Al llegar se dio cuenta que ella ya no estaba ahí, y entonces se extraño un poco - ¿ya la dieron de alta? ¿Por qué no me aviso? – Se pregunto mientras la enfermera le pedía permiso para pasar – oiga, ¿sabe dónde está Heather? – Pregunto tomando su hombro con la mano – huy hijo, ella dejo la enfermería desde esta mañana, dijo que iba a averiguar que le había pasado, tuvo una intoxicación espantosa - ¡mierda! – Exclamo Joseph entre dientes - ¿tu sabias algo de esto muchachito? – pregunto la enfermera insinuando culpa sobre Joseph, quien no le hiso caso y la busco por todos lados, hasta de repente, dar con el remolque de sus compañeras.

Abrió la puerta fuertemente, azotándola de una manera exaltada. Joseph claramente vio que Heather estaba ahí, sentada en una de las camas de la literas, con la mirada hacia abajo y sosteniendo un papel en su mano. Joseph estaba completamente nervioso, más de lo que podía estar con un infectado en frente de él, no sabía que reacción tendría Heather de la noticia, pero lo que si sabía era que nunca le iba a contar lo sucedido, sabía que si se lo contaba, ella no podría soportar la sorpresa de su propia naturaleza, no sabría como de alguien como ella salía una bestia capaz de autodestruirse, su convicción era fuerte y su promesa todavía más.

- Heather ¿Cómo has estado? – pregunto Joseph mientras temblaba todo su cuerpo como cuando tenía frio – bien, creo – le contesto Heather arrugando el papel que tenia consigo, volteando a ver endemoniadamente a Joseph, preguntándole algo que lo hiso tener miedo a la verdad – Joseph ¿ sabes que me paso? – Si te diste un golpe en la cabeza – contesto tartamudeando un poco, intentando controlarse ante la situación - ¡no estúpido! ¡No me refiero a tu maldita mentira! ¡Me refiero a lo que en realidad paso! – Grito Heather desesperada, haciendo que la poca paciencia de Joseph se destrozara – ¡no te lo diré ok! ¡Todo iba perfecto hasta que tú metiste la pata e hiciste…eso! – Grito Joseph – ¡¿qué?! ¡¿Qué hice?! – volvió a preguntar Heather con el tono de voz elevado, viendo a Joseph a la cara, haciendo que él se calmara al verla, su expresión para él era hermosa, aun si ella se mostraba enojada, no podía, no quería enojarse con ella, no quería llegar a un límite del cual no se detuviera – no Heather, no voy a decírtelo, quiero protegerte de este mundo de porquería, en esta contingencia, protegerte, inclusive de ti misma – enfatizo, viéndose cara a cara, notando que ella estaba un poco más alto que el, algo raro y tonto pero sin importancia en ese momento para los dos, Heather se tranquilizo, no por estar enfrente de Joseph, si no porque sabía que ella era enojona cuando algo no salía bien y que necesitaba calmarse para siempre tener una apariencia joven, era eso y nada más en ese conflicto – solo, esta cosa me hace pensar mal de ti , aléjate, ¡aléjate de mi! Me gustaría estar en Toronto ahora mismo para no poder verte nunca más – dijo sin remordimiento en su conciencia, haciendo quedar una vez mas Joseph como el estúpido que se preocupa de Heather, le dolió, le llego en lo más profundo de su corazón, pero a pesar de eso, respiro profundamente y vio a Heather con una sonrisa fingida, diciendo – lo que tu digas, mi reina –

Joseph salió de ahí, pensativo, pero no triste, quiso distraer su mente y fue a donde estaban jugando sus amigos junto con los soldados, y vio que su mejor amigo, Raken, estaba sentado en una Humvees cerca de la cancha, descansando y viendo como Duncan y Leshawna seguían jugando sin parar – hola Raken – dijo Joseph algo apagado en su voz – eh wey, estamos ganado, pero necesitamos alguien que de los pases, yo ya me canse ¿quieres entrar? - le dijo Raken siguen dio con la emoción del juego en sus venas - no Raken, recuerdas el cuarto de Prepa, no soy bueno en eso- dijo Joseph en su mismo tono, recargándose a lado de su amigo, viendo el intenso juego – ¿Qué te pasa? – Pregunto Raken dándose cuenta de la actitud de su amigo – Heather, otra vez – contesto suspirando. Raken en ese momento, se enfado, no con él ni con Heather, si no con la situación, veía esa afición de Joseph a Heather como una enfermedad que debía ser curada en el menor tiempo posible – Viejo, no entiendo, habiendo chicas igual de hermosas en todo el mundo, quieres tenerla a ella, es odiosa, caprichosa, fría, manipuladora ¿Por qué? – Concluyo Raken esperando una respuesta de Joseph – Raken, ¿nunca te he contado por qué no buscaba novia en la prepa? ¿Verdad? – no Joseph – contesto su amigo poniendo más atención – Estudie en una secundaria particular, ya te he contado esa historia antes, y todas ahí eran muy hermosas, pero descerebradas y caprichosas, se iban con el primer chavo alto, fuerte, rico e igual de tonto que encontraban, dejándome a mi solo, me dolió mucho eso, poco a poco me fui acostumbrando al rechazo , no quería ser lastimado, en la prepa sentía que no podía competir con los demás, ni siquiera contigo, lo disfrazaba con la idea de que yo no necesitaba una mujer, pero no podía negar la verdad, estaba solo – pero ¿Heather no es muy diferente a las chavas de tu secundaria? – Pregunto Raken no entendiendo nada – lo sé, pero hay algo en ella que me dice que continúe luchando y lo he intentado evitar, pero es muy difícil, yo la quiero Raken, la quiero – repitió muchas veces a su amigo – Oye, ¿entonces que fue lo que paso con ella cuando llegamos? ¿Cual es el problema entre tú y Heather? – pregunto de nuevo Raken, haciendo que Joseph confesara por primera vez que fue lo que había pasado ahí – ¿puedo confiar en ti Raken? – Pregunto Joseph – para que son los camaradas – exclamo algo molesto pero a la vez sorprendido, viendo como Joseph suspiraba fuertemente y comenzaba a hablar – Cuando s empezaron burlar de Heather en la zona de comida, ella se fue y quise ver como estaba, la busque por todas partes, hasta que llegue a una Boutique y la encontré. La encontré tomando Whisky como loca, encerrada en un probador, diciendo que su vida no valía nada. Raken, se quiso suicidar, ahí mismo, adentro del probador, cuando pude abrir la puerta, ella estaba a punto de hacerlo, luego se desmayo. El problema es que le dije que se había golpeado la cabeza para no asustarla de sí misma, pero ahora no se qué piensa de mi o que le hice, creo que se dio cuenta, y me quiere lejos – termino de hablar Joseph haciendo que Raken le diera un consuelo de hermanos – viejo, tienes que decirle la verdad - ¡¿Qué?! – Exclamo Joseph – si wey, tienes que hacerlo –repitió Raken - pero se enterarían los demás – le contesto Joseph – no tienen porque enterarse, nadie lo hará será coas tuya mía y de ella – Al terminar de hablar, Joseph le dio la mano a Raken, agradeciéndole su ayuda, no sabiendo que en la parte lateral de la camioneta, se encontraba Brush quien había ido ahí para avisarle a los chicos que su transporte estaba listo, pero se detuvo para escuchar la historia de Joseph, comprendiendo lo que sentía por Heather, sintiéndose culpable por el comentario que había hecho ayer y por la forma en la que trato a Joseph.

Después de eso, Brush fue con el par, aprovechando que el juego ya había cavado, diciéndoles que era hora de partir. No muy lejos de ahí en un amplio garaje estaban los Humvees cerca de la entrada principal, preparándose para escoltar a los famosos huéspedes que tenían ahí - ¡oye!¡abre la puerta principal! – Grito un cabo a un soldado que estaba cerca de la enorme entrada– ¡señor!, ¡la niebla no dejara ver a los artilleros!¡puede que haya un riesgo! – Grito el soldado, no sabiendo la razón que tenia – tampoco los infectados pueden ver, tranquilícese soldado – le dijo mientras lo veía abriendo la enorme puerta siendo ayudado por otro soldado, haciendo un ruido agudo que hacia tener escalofríos y que era tan ruidoso que se podía oír hasta el otro lado de la base.

En los invisibles campos exteriores, no muy lejos de la enorme base militar, alumbrada con focos tipo estadio , se encontraba un grupo de infectados que se estaban dando una merienda con un pequeño rebaño de ovejas, el grupo consistía a mas de 20, todos trabajando en equipo como una colmena de hormigas, mostrando que el ser más salvaje tiene una chispa de cordura. Estaban hambrientos, el rebaño estaba en los huesos tirados en ese húmedo pasto canadiense haciendo que el olor en ese lugar fuera pútrido e insoportable. Los infectados querían mas, tenían hambre y sus cuerpos sin conciencia les dictaba a buscarla, sus ojos no podían ver nada, la niebla cubría todo ese lugar, pero entonces no tuvieron que utilizar sus ojos, ya que empezaron a escuchar un sonido metálico que venía de las profundidades de esa espesa pared blanca, luego, cada uno de esos demonios agudizo su oído y encontró la fuente de ese peculiar ruido, luego, intentaron agudizar su vista, y entonces las luces aparecieron en sus ojos espontáneamente, los infectados tenían un objetivo, sea lo que sea lo que estuviera ahí, ellos querían averiguar, querían saciar su hambre a cualquier costo.

Mientras, los infectados estaban afuera y los soldados estaban abriendo la puerta. Las chicas estaban preparándose para ir, tomaban lo poco que cargaban y platicaban en la situación – chicas, Leshawna no encuentra su revólver, ¿alguien lo ha visto? – dijo Leshawna buscando por todas partes del remolque sin tener resultado alguno – se lo llevo Heather, ella dice que es suyo – le contesto Courtney mientras salía a verse con Duncan – Oh esa Heather, ¿donde está ahora? - replico Leshawna molesta – fue a la enfermería a recoger sus cosas – contesto Gwen saliéndose junto con Izzy igual que Courtney – ok cuando vuelva será mejor que me regrese esa arma – exclamo saliéndose de ahí, apagando las luces y reuniéndose con sus demás amigas afuera de ahí .

Ya fuera, las chicas se encontraron con Grace quien les dijo que Brush las esperaba en el remolque de los chicos, ya irse al puerto. Mientras tanto, en el remolque de los chicos la historia no era diferente, se estaban preparando para salir de ahí, estaban siendo acompañados por Brush – oye Duncan, los chicos dicen que tu traías una m4 con una sierra eléctrica pegada tipo Gears of War ¿la tienes? – Comento Brush impresionado – ah sí, mi preciosa, solo es superada por Courtney ¿quieres verla? – Exclamo sacando debajo de su cama el rifle modificado – guau te debió ser muy útil ahí afuera – exclamo Brush examinándola – en realidad, no la he usado –comento Duncan molesto por no haber tenido el honor – bien, solo hay que esperar a que las chicas lleguen para poner todo en orden – comento Brush sentándose en la litera de arriba.

Mientras tanto, en la enfermería, Heather recogía todas las cosas que había dejado en la enfermería, muy pocas, pero indispensables, teniendo el revólver cargado en el cinturón de su short verde, entonces, en ese momento, debajo de la almohada donde se había dormido esa noche, se encontraba arrugada, la sudadera negra que Joseph le había prestado el día anterior, en esa lluvia vespertina.

La desdoblo y la vio completamente, y entonces fue cuando ella, raramente, sintió remordimiento de lo que había pasado, vio esa sudadera como el símbolo de su relación con el, de cómo era el único que se preocupaba por ella. Entonces, y aun con el pleito que ellos dos tuvieron, aun con la duda de que es lo que le había pasado en el centro comercial, ella se puso ese abrigo, esa prenda que le daba seguridad, no solo del frio, sino que era algo más profundo, sentía como si alguien la estuviera abrazando y protegiendo – oye niña, tu transporte ya está a punto de irse – le dijo la enfermera entrando a la habitación – si gracias, no olvidare lo que me dijo – le dijo Heather formalmente – ten mucho cuidado y averigua que paso ¿hay algo más que pueda hacer por ti? – Le pregunto amablemente la enfermera – eh si, tráigame la revista que estaba leyendo ayer– le dijo Heather con tono mandón – claro, está en el edificio de al lado, ir por ella, tu espera aquí – le dijo la enfermera mientras salía y dejaba a Heather sola en ese lugar amplio, con un consultorio, camas y puerta frontal y trasera.

Mientras tanto, los soldados ya estaban terminando de abrir la pesada puerta manualmente – no sé porque teniendo un presupuesto decente, no podemos tener unas puertas automáticas – exclamo uno de los soldados empujando con fuerza – tenemos una enorme base militar con protección de primera y todavía te quejas de no tener puertas automáticas – le contesto el otro, finalizando su trabajo – bien ¡puertas abiertas señor!- grito el soldado a su superior quien estaba en el Humvees listo para esperar la llegada de Brush y de los chicos.

Repentinamente, el soldado del extremo derecho, escucho algo proveniente de afuera, un sonido que parecía el correr de algo hacia él, tomo su rifle automáticamente y apunto hacia la niebla, esperando algo aterrador, el soldado, repentinamente empezó a sudar frio, se puso blanco y respiro tan rápidamente como si no lo hubiera hecho en mucho tiempo. El otro de la izquierda hiso exactamente lo mismo, los dos estaban en completa guardia, nada ni nadie los podía molestar en ese transe de concentración absoluta.

Después, de entre la niebla, el infectado se abalanzo desde su flanco al soldado de la derecha, quien solo disparo en vano intentando matar al demonio, el de la izquierda, reacciono instantáneamente al ataque, su compañero pronto se iba a convertir en uno de ellos, y por lo tanto, este debía estar muerto, disparo a los dos en la cabeza, haciendo que estos sucumbieran en el piso – ¡Infectados! ¡En la puerta principal! ¡Toquen la alarma! – grito, teniendo la esperanza de que alguien lo oyera. De pronto, todas, en absoluto, todas las luces de la base se prendieron haciendo que ahí adentro pareciera de mediodía, al prenderse todas las luces, una sirena empezó a hacer su característico ruido, tan fuerte y agudo que todos en la base se enterarían del suceso al instante de haber sucedido, el militar, simplemente se quedo en shock, no supo porque ni como, lo único que supo fue que pudo reaccionar gracias a los demás infectados que llegaban de afuera, los mismos que hicieron que él se convirtiera en uno de ellos, siendo seguidos por los demás que estaban en el garaje de al lado, que en vano cerraron el zaguán, dándose cuenta que la puerta trasera estaba abierta, dejando entrar a todos los infectados ahí, infectando a todos.

-Mierda- exclamo Brush al oír la alarma - ¿Qué pasa? – Pregunto Joseph – tenemos que irnos de inmediato, hay que buscar a las chicas, ir a los transportes e irnos en chinga a Washago – exclamo tomando su rifle y viendo por la pequeña ventana que tenía el remolque - ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¡¿Qué carajo está pasando?! – Grito Joseph a Brush – ¡Nos atacan! ¡Los infectados entraron a la base! – le contesto gritando, yendo hacia la puerta – debemos encontrara a las chicas, e irnos de aquí – ordeno Brush abriendo la puerta, dándose cuenta que Gwen estaba afuera, a punto de abrir la puerta del remolque, junto con las demás, incluyendo a su hermana quien protegía sus espaldas con la colt que era reglamentaria portar – ¡entren! – Grito Brush haciéndoles espacio – vigilando de que nadie ni nada pudiera verlos.

- que bien que todos estemos aquí, solo hay que buscar la manera de salir de aquí – dijo Brush, cerrando con llave, la entrada y tapando la ventana con una almohada – espera ¿Dónde está Heather? – Pregunto Joseph, al no verla por ninguna parte – se fue a la enfermería a de estar ahí – le contesto Courtney recordándola – ¡está ahí afuera! ¡Tenemos que ir a salvarla! – Grito Joseph intentando salir de ahí, siendo detenido bruscamente por Brush quien le grito – acaso estás loco, tu causa es noble, pero no iras haya afuera solo – le dijo sosteniéndolo fuertemente en contra de la puerta – tienes razón Brush, el no irá solo, yo lo acompañare – dijo Raken acercándose a él, seguido por Duncan quien quería ayudar también – Joseph, viejo, si Raken va, yo también voy, cuenta conmigo – dijo estrechando la mano de Joseph – ustedes no podrán llegar hasta halla, me necesitan , tengo una idea – les dijo Brush queriendo participar también – Grace, tu y las chicas irán por los coches, no están muy lejos de aquí, pero necesitaran todas la protección posibles, llévense todas las armas que puedan. Cuando lleguen nos recogen en la enfermería y nos iremos de aquí ok – ordeno a su hermana – pero si vamos a tomar todo, ¿con que vas a llegar a la enfermería? – pregunto Grace – Brush tomo la pistola que tenia Grace y se dirigió directamente a un estante cerrado al cual, le disparo en el cerrojo, adentro, se encontraban cinco escudos antimotines que al parecer se habían guardado ahí al no haber otro lugar en donde – sabia que aquí los había dejado – exclamo Brush tomando cuatro de ellos y dándoselos a Joseph, Raken y Duncan.

¡Guau viejo para qué son estas cosas! – Pregunto Duncan – bien, se la ponen en el hombro, y cuando algún infectado se les acerque, lo empujan, cubriremos a Grace mientras ellas se van, luego, nosotros iremos por Heather ¡ohha! – grito tal y como lo hacían en el ejercito - ¡ohha!- contestaron los tres muchachos, siguiendo a Brush a la salida del remolque.

Al salir, los sobrevivientes, incluidos Brush y Grace, se habían dado cuenta que la base estaba completamente inutilizada, destruida, no con edificas caídos ni incendios, sino que ya no se veía a nadie con vida ahí afuera, solo se veían a los infectados, correr de un lado al otro, buscando mas victimas que matar, o infectar, luego uno de ellos volteo a ver al grupo y corrió directamente hacia él, Brush, por su parte, se puso en bueno posición y espero a que estuviera lo suficientemente cerca para que le diera un golpe certero en todo su ser al zombi, el cual cayó al piso y fue finalizado por la pronta reacción de Grace de darle en la cabeza con la pistola que tenia consigo – vayan por los vehículos, nosotros iremos por Heather ¡muévanse! – Grito Brush avanzando hacia la enfermería, mientras Grace, Gwen, Leshawna, Courtney e Izzy iban por los vehículos – cuídate amor, te estaré esperando – le dijo Duncan a Courtney quien lo escucho y siguió su camino.

Heather se empezaba a desesperar de esperar a la enfermera, y todavía se estaba desesperando mas por el molesto ruido que hacia la sirena a la cual no le daba importancia – ok, me voy de aquí, gracias por nada – dijo Heather recogiéndose el cabello y yendo hacia la puerta principal, pero de pronto, y justo antes de que girara la perilla de la puerta, escucho como algo se caía en el consultorio que tenia la puerta trasera – dios, si solo le pedí la revista – se dijo así misma refiriéndose a la enfermera – disculpe, oí que algo se cayó, ¿quiere que le ayude en una cosa? – Pregunto Heather en tono burlón, entrando al consultorio que solo era separado del demás inmueble con una cortina blanca – hola, ¿hay alguien ahí? – dijo Heather haciendo un lado la cortina. Viendo a su alrededor que un estante lleno de medicinas se había caído, rompiendo el vidrio que tenia la puerta trasera, luego, su marida se fue yendo más arriba del suelo, viendo extrañada y algo aterrada a la enfermera encorvada en la esquina más lejana a ella – que diablos – exclamo llamando la atención de la enfermera, quien volteo dando a verse en todo su resplandor.

Sus ojos estaban rojos, su nariz y boca expulsaban sangre que llegaba hasta su pecho, manchando toda su vestimenta blanca, mientras ella solo gruñía como ningún humano normal lo hubiera hecho, entonces su enojo, su desesperación de Heather, fueron apagadas instantáneamente con un temor que la quemaba en su interior dejando a los otros sentimientos, chicos e impotentes, ella sabía que la misma enfermera que la había atendido el día anterior, ahora era nada más y nada menos que un infectado – ¡oh no! - grito Heather, mientras la enfermera, brincaba su escritorio, pateaba los medicamentos y corría endemoniadamente hacia el cuello de Heather, quien quiso sacara el revólver de su cinturón, pero este se había atorado en el, dándole oportunidad solo de poner la cortina en medio de ella y del zombi.

El zombi, no se detuvo tan fácil con la cortina, se abalanzo hacia Heather con la misma fuerza, haciendo que ella cayera dándose un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, el infectado, peleaba furiosamente contra la cortina que le impedía morder a su presa, una y otra vez intento quitarla de su camino, causando solo que esta se manchara de sangre, Heather, aprovecho la oportunidad de poder tomar el revólver y disparar a su enemiga, pero se dio cuenta de que su arma, ya no estaba donde la había dejado, al parecer la pistola había salido volando en la tacleada del zombi a Heather.

Ella, desesperada, busco esa preciada cosa, encontrándola debajo de una de las camas de la enfermería. Ella se intento levantar de su captura, aprovechando que el infectado estaba peleando con la cortina, pero fue jalada repentinamente por el zombi quien había agarrado el tobillo derecho de Heather – ¡quita tus asquerosas manos de encima saco de mierda! – grito desesperadamente, moviendo su pierna como si fuera gusano.

Por fin, Heather, hiso que la enfermera se quedara con su zapatilla, liberándose así de sus manos, levantándose rápidamente para poder recoger el revólver en el suelo. Ya por fin con arma en mano, Heather cargo la pistola y apunto hacia la cortina que se movía de un lado a otro por las convulsiones de la enfermera contagiada, la zombi, al darse cuenta que su presa no estaba en sus manos, aventó la zapatilla y se quito la cortina de una vez por todas, observando a su alrededor y viendo que su presa, la estaba encañonando para acabar con ella.

Su ya elevada furia, fue aumentada por su necesidad de comer algo, se levanto tan rápido de el piso que Heather le dio tiempo de dispararle instintivamente en el estomago, el zombi se detuvo unos momentos para poder asimilar el disparo, daño oportunidad a Heather de poder acorralarla, tomo una de las camas de la enfermería y la empujo hacia donde estaba la enfermera, la cabecera de la cama golpeo con el estomago del infectado, haciendo que gruñera y gritara como un perro moribundo, Heather, al igual que el infectado, grito explosivamente mientras empujaba la cama con el infectado en el frente, parecía que su instinto de sobrevivencia se había activado por primera vez en su vida. Finalmente, la cama con el infectado, chocaron con la pared del consultorio, encerrando así al zombi dejando a Heather la oportunidad de asesinarlo.

Ella disparo varias veces a la enfermera, en el tórax, brazos, hasta por fin llegar a la cabeza, muerta la enfermera resbalo lentamente hasta sentarse en el piso, con su mirada perdida y sangre manchada en la pared, Heather se detuvo para descansar su muy acelerada respiración, el momento había hecho que ella probara en carne y hueso lo que erra ser atacada por un zombi sin nadie alrededor que le pudiera ayudar, esta vez había ganado, pero ella pensaba en el futuro, creyendo que tal vez no iba a tener la misma suerte que tuvo en ese momento.

- ¡Heather, abre la puerta! – se oyó una voz atrás de ella – ¿¡quien es!? – Grito todavía excitada de la situación – es la pizza, ¡solo abre la maldita puerta, venimos a salvarte! – grito la voz. Heather, por fin había vuelto en sí y corrió hacia haya para poder abrirles – ¡gracias a dios que abriste!, ¡haya afuera es el maldito infierno!, ¡infectados hiendo de un lugar a otro!, ¡todo mi maldito pelotón, la base entera a caído! – grito Brush quitándose el escudo de su hombro, para poder estirarlo después de tantos golpes que había sufrido – Heather estas bien – le dijo Joseph a ella llegando y abrazándola, haciendo que ella reaccionara negativamente – que bueno, lástima que llegaron tarde, tuve que librarme yo misma de esa escoria – le dijo señalando a la enfermera caída - guau, tú hiciste eso, mis respetos – le dijo Raken impresionado – claro que si, recuerdas la vez que te salve, fue más o menos igual – le contesto Heather a su comentario.

- ¡señor, tenemos compañía, muchos y viniendo para acá! – grito Duncan quien se había quedado a vigilar la entrada – bien muchachos, luego se pueden saludar, tomen esto y defiendan el punto de extracción – dijo Brush aventándole a sus tres compañeros un subfusil mp5 a cada uno, los cuales estaban de emergencia en la enfermería – hola, acaso no soy lo suficiente como para que me des una – le dijo Heather al sargento – no, solo es que hay cuatro, y tu ya tienes el revólver – le comento Brush poniéndose en posición en una de las ventanas quitando la cortina que tenían, haciendo que la luz llegara a todo el edificio.

Mientras en la enfermería los chicos y Heather defendían su posición, las chicas, lideradas por Grace habían llegado ya al garaje en donde se encontraban los vehículos, ellas estaban en frente de ese edifico, no muy lejos de ahí recargadas en una esquina de otro inmueble – me lleva – exclamo Grace con un tono bajo - ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto Gwen atrás de ella – la puerta del garaje, está cerrada, además hay como cincuenta infectados ahí afuera, necesitamos cobertura si es que queremos llegar halla – dijo Grace, teniendo una idea al instante – Izzy, tu dijiste que tenias buena puntería ¿cierto? – Pregunto Grace volteando hacia atrás – oh, sí podría dejar a todos muertos si quisiera – le contesto con una expresión guerrera – bien quiero que tu y tu rifle francotirador busquen una manera de subir al techo de este lugar y des fuego de cobertura, entendido – le ordeno Grace a la pelirroja – sí, señor, quiero decir señora – contesto Izzy yéndose inmediatamente a buscar por donde subir – Courtney, quiero que uses el rifle de Duncan para romper el cerrojo con su sierra – ordeno Grace – no sé cómo se usa esta cosa – le contesto Courtney alzando el rifle – bueno, entonces dámelo a mí y tu y Gwen me cubrirán junto con Leshawna, tomen esto, ¿saben cómo usarlo? – les dijo y pregunto Grace, dándoles a Gwen y a Courtney una pistola Colt 45 a cada una – el que tengamos 16 años no nos hace inútiles – contesto Gwen algo aguerrida - ¿Leshawna, podrás con eso? – Pregunto Grace al ver que ella llevaba la escopeta de Joseph – seguro chica, no debe ser tan difícil – contesto

- ok ¿Izzy? ¿Estás en posición? – volteo a ver hacia arriba Grace, para observar que Izzy le hacia la afirmación con el pulgar, indicándole que todo estaba listo y en posición para poder ejecutar el plan. Grace, seguida por las demás, corrió hacia el garaje, llamando la atención de los infectados que estaban ahí, y siendo ejecutados uno por uno por Izzy en su posición, cada vez que uno se acercaba al grupo caía abatido, sin embargo, todavía a había muchos a su alrededor así que las sobrevivientes tenían que apurarse si querían sobrevivir – a sus pociones como les dije si ce acerca más de 10 metros, lo eliminan – ordeno con un tono de Gruñido la piloto, empezando a arrancar la sierra eléctrica que tenía el arma de Duncan.

Una y otra, y otra vez, jalo el arrancador de laña sierra para poder abrir la garaje, sin conseguir logro alguno – ¡¿estás segura que esta cosa tiene gasolina?! – grito Grace a Courtney quien le contesto con un no. Grace sentía que no iban a poder entrar ahí, que su plan había fracasado y que lo mejor era retirarse de ahí lo más pronto posible, pero luego volteo hacia la parte donde según estaba un candado, para darse cuenta que no había nada ahí, la puerta siempre estuvo abierta, entonces, instantáneamente recordó que en su camino a ir a ver a las chicas, vio como los soldados se preparaban en sus Humvees y preparaban también la camioneta y el Camaro, recordó también que tal vez pudiera que las lleves estuvieran adentro de los coches, y entonces vio que su plan se había facilitado solo y que nada mas era cuestión que entraran a los vehículos e ir por Brush a la enfermería.

Su rápido pensamiento fue interrumpido súbitamente por la voz de Izzy – ¡Grace!¡estoy fuera!¡ no tengo munición! - grito desesperada, haciendo que Grace reaccionara instintivamente i abriera las dos puerta de un solo golpe – ¡vamos!,¡ entren! – grito ya en el interior. Courtney, Gwen y Leshawna corrieron para adentro sin haber gastado nada de sus armas, ya que al parecer Izzy las había cubierto todo el tiempo – vaya que tiene buena puntería – comento Gwen corriendo a la camioneta – tu Leshawna a tu Camaro – le dijo Grace a su compañera – Genial, vuelvo con mi bebe – comento entrando. Gwen y Courtney se fueron a la camioneta en donde debían estar listas para poder abrir la puerta trasera y dejar pasar a Brush, Joseph, Raken, Duncan y Heather.

Las sobrevivientes por fin estaban en los vehículos, prendidos y listos para ir por los demás en la enfermería, mientras los infectados, entraban al garaje y chocaban contra los vidrios repetidamente para poder entrar a matar a sus presas , sin embargo sus constantes intentos fueron inútiles al arrancar los vehículos, los infectados, solo los seguían a muy lejana distancia por su notoria superioridad en la velocidad. Leshawna, repentinamente freno su Camaro justamente debajo de donde se encontraba Izzy, la cual de un salto, entro a l Camaro por el quemacocos, dejando su fiel rifle arriba en el techo, despidiéndose de él como cuando alguien se despide de una cosa de la cual se encariña.

Mientras las muchachas se dirigían rápidamente a la enfermería, los chicos y Heather estaban siendo acorralados en el consultorio, el único lugar de la enfermería que quedaba sin zombis. El consultorio era separado de lo demás, gracias a un par de camas que había puesto Duncan de barrera, impidiendo el paso de los Zombis hacia ellos, pero mientras más tiempo corría, menos munición quedaba y la cantidad de infectados que estaban ahí aumentaba de forma vertiginosa .

Uno por uno, los sobrevivientes se empezaron a quedar sin balas con las que detener el avance de los demonios. Finalmente Brush era el único que tenia para seguir disparando por mucho tiempo, por su larga experiencia en el armamento. El se daba cuenta que el tiempo que les quedaba era poco para que los infectados tomaran la enfermería por completo – ¡Todos, fuera!, ¡los cubriré!- grito a los sobrevivientes para que corrieran a la puerta trasera y salir de ahí – pero Brush… - quiso alegar Joseph – ¡váyanse!,¡ yo estaré bien! – grito, empujando a Joseph a seguir a los demás , saliendo de ahí y dejando a Brush a su suerte, a su experiencia, a la posibilidad de caer victima de los zombis y ya nunca levantarse de su derrota.

Heather, Joseph, Duncan y Raken, corrieron lejos de ahí de tal manera que los infectados que se iban a la enfermería no los vieran. De repente, de un edificio, salió el Camaro seguida por la camioneta que al ver que los chicos se encontraban derraparon en un intento de detenerse , Gwen, rápidamente abrió la puerta lateral para que los chicos pudieran entrar – oye, donde esta Brush – pregunto Grace en el volante – se quedo ahí cubriéndonos el trasero, que agallas tiene ese viejo – comento Duncan a Grace – hay que ir a recogerlo – dijo Joseph sintiendo algo de lastima para el héroe improvisado .

Grace, estaba a punto de manejar hacia donde estaba la puerta trasera de la enfermería para poder rescatara Brush de una muerte muy tentadora, pero sus esperanzas de rescatar a su hermano fueron apagados por una explosión que hiso romper las ventanas de la enfermería, el lugar había quedado ausente de vida, los infectados, se habían quemado instantáneamente por las llamas y no se tenía ni lamento idea de donde estaba Brush. Un gran silencio se hiso presente adentro de los dos vehículos, no se esperaban eso de ninguna manera y no querían pensar que fue lo que le había pasado al valiente sargento del ejército. Grace, solo miro para abajo, como conteniendo un sentimiento que quería salir de ella, pero también sabía sobre cuál era el precio por servir a su país, cuál era el riesgo, y finalmente Brush había pagado el suyo – vamos, dejemos este agujero, vamos al puerto – dijo Grace con la voz apagada y cabeza abajo, arrancando el vehículo hacia la salida a la carretera, la cual llevaba al pueblo costero de Washago, no muy lejos de la base de contingencia, hacia donde estaba los transportadores marítimos del ejercito que llevaba a los refugiados a Toronto.


End file.
